(1) Field of the Invention
The Present invention relates to a cationically polymerizable pigmented composition showing good properties in pigment dispersibility, flowability, color development properties and curing properties.
(2) Description of the Background Art
A cationically polymerizable pigmented composition containing an epoxy compound as a binder component has been known in the art. However, the above composition has such drawbacks that since the epoxy compound shows high polarity, a color pigment, particularly an organic color pigment shows poor wettability, and the color pigment shows poor dispersibility, that a pigmented composition obtained therefrom shows poor flowability and the color pigment contained in the pigmented composition shows poor color development properties, and that coating of the composition onto a substrate results cissing and poor coating film appearance.
On the other hand, for the purpose of improving dispersibility of the color pigment, attempts on dispersing the color pigment have been made by use of a color pigment-dispersing resin free of a cationically polymerizable group such as an epoxy group, resulting in that a pigmented composition obtained therefrom shows poor curing properties, because the color pigment-dispersing resin does not have cationically polymerizable properties.